In The Dark
by CupcakeGirlyGirl
Summary: "They're going to kill us. They heard everything we said," Naruto said as Sakura started to tremble. Naruto's blue eyes travel back and forth from Orochimaru to me. While Sakura eyes stayed glued on Orochimaru. "Having fun being pacifists?" I asked as Sakura's eyes rolled back in her sockets. She fainted and fell in the water as Naruto did the same.


In The Dark

I watched as they, my old team mates, smiles and walked freely with no pain or care in the world. They were so happy. Their gleaming eyes shining in the sun as the Heavens granted them no pain. I watched, Sakura, my pink haired admirer as she threw red rose petals into the air. She twirled around as the petals fell around her in a circle. I turned my eyes on Naruto, my best friend in a twisted sort of way. He was sitting in a tree blowing bubbles as Sakura danced around in them.

They looked so happy! So childlike innocent. When was I ever like that? When will I ever be like that? I watched Naruto jumped down from the tree and start to blow bubbles around Sakura. Together they grabbed hands and jumped into the lake.

"I swear being like this makes me forget that there are things to worry about," Naruto said.

"Like what things are there to worry about?" Sakura asked.

"You know Sasuke and Orochimaru," Naruto said.

"Like why are you thinking about them?" Sakura asked.

"Well for all I know they could be watching us this very moment," Naruto said as Sakura yelled.

"Ew I hate perverts," Sakura said as she covered her chest with her hands. I frowned as I looked at her she doesn't even have chest for any guy to spy on her anyway.

"But then again Sasuke doesn't show any interest in girls or guys for that matter. For all I know he might be asexual," Naruto said as I grew angry. I am not asexual!

"You're right Naruto," Sakura said but then yelled again. "But then what about Orochimaru? He's bit no a lot perverted. I swear the way he looks at Itachi and Sasuke seems so not right. It was as if he was stripping them down with his very own eyes"

"You're right Sakura!" Naruto said.

I turned to look at Orochimaru who was sitting next to me. He was grinning at what Sakura said. He shrugged as my sharingan glared at him.

"They're right I do look at you and Itachi in that way. But it's too bad you're asexual," Orochimaru said as my Mangekyou Sharingan formed.

"You disgust me," I said as Naruto and Sakura clutched each other in fear.

"I heard someone," Sakura whispered. "What if they're perverts?"

"What are we going to do?" Naruto whispered.

Orochimaru turned to look at me. "What do they mean by "What are we going to do?"? They're supposed to fight. They're ninjas"

"I swear being pacifists sucks," Naruto whispered as Orochimaru and I raised our eyebrows.

"The fuck? They're pacifists," Orochimaru whispered in disbelief. Even I was surprised. "The world's greatest and strongest hero is a pacifist. What a surprise? This is great Sasuke!"

"Naruto I feel like someone is watching us," Sakura whispered.

"We better run," Naruto whispered.

"With our cloths off?" Sakura whispered. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Of course not," Naruto whispered as he started to put his cloths back on. Sakura did the same.

"Come one let's give them a surprise," Orochimaru said as he pulled me out in the open where they could see us.

Sakura dropped her shirt on the ground as she stared at me. Her eyes were wide and already starting to grow watery as if she was going to cry. She instantly started to back up as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Nar…Nar…Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she clutched his arm. "Sasuke-Kun and Orochimaru!"

Naruto froze as his eyes met mines. He started to back away with Sakura as I grinned.

"They're going to kill us. They heard everything we said," Naruto said as Sakura started to tremble.

Naruto's blue eyes travel back and forth from Orochimaru to me. While Sakura eyes stayed glued on Orochimaru.

"Having fun being pacifists?" I asked as Sakura's eyes rolled back in her sockets. She fainted and fell in the water as Naruto did the same.

"They fainted," Orochimaru said as we looked at each other in shock. "The world's greatest hero fainted. What a day? What are we supposed to with them?"

"Just leave them there. It's no fun imprisoning them. I like a chase," I said as Orochimaru and I walked away leaving them floating in the water.


End file.
